


The Never Ending Cycle

by Kyuubi16



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Full Moon, Heterosexuality, Kissing, Sad, Sex, Water, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubi16/pseuds/Kyuubi16
Summary: Yue resumes the duty of the Moon Spirit. Connecting with her predecessor's lover and accepting the duty of her new life. Discovering both its and the Ocean Spirit's origin.





	

The Cycle  
0  
NarutoxYue, Mentions of NarutoxHinata and SokkaxYue  
0  
Story Start  
0  
Yue was quite surprised to learn the origin of the moon and ocean spirit. Previously the world of benders and even before that lived people in another time period. Who weren't restricted to using one element. Pull and Push were not the names, the real names of the spirits, but Naruto and Hinata. The original Moon was destroyed due to the plan of a man named Uchiha Madara.

The destruction of the moon set off kilter the weather patterns of the world and started bringing about natural disasters that threatened the world. The Ocean's spirit lover Hinata was critically injured during the final battle. As such she valiantly sacrificed her body and became the new moon through an untested Jutsu. It was a last ditch effort Jutsu created in the case Juubi was in fact resurrected.

Though after decades of separation the Moon Spirit's lover couldn't bear any longer to be separated from her. On his death bed he made a plead with the gods to reunite with her. He was reborn as the spirit of the oceans. Though fate never seemed to go too far without throwing the Ocean spirit a ball as once again throw his life a curve ball. Once again the Ocean Spirit had lost it's lover. Yue, grateful for the Moon Spirit's gift that gave her new life exchanged her blessing with the slain Moon Spirit and taking her place.

Right now the Moon Spirit drifted in the cool jets of water which was her domain. The ocean spirit was a handsome man in her period. While a part of her heart would always remain with Sokka this was her new life now.

She would have to over see the Four Nations at life and help keep the world at balance.  
Her attraction to the blond haired man made this duty easier. Was this residual feelings of the previous moon spirit, Hinata, as a result of the merge? She did not know. Her dark skin was caressed gently by his skin. In time she was sure she would grow to love this man. His body pressed against her causing her to shutter. His tongue slipping inside of her mouth tentatively exploring it.

His hands gripped her side, his fingers caressing her hips as is erection poked into her thigh.  
Her body felt heated despite the chilliness of the water. She felt him steady her and took a deep breath. She knew what was going to happen next. His erection pressed inside of her as she gasped. Yue twitched in pleasure as the Ocean Spirit continued his pleasurable assault. She was at his mercy as his strokes made her feel alive. Sometimes he was gentle and lovingly. Other times he was quick and rough, but quite passionate.

His kisses were sweet like nectar and his touches filled her with warmth.  
It was like this every night as she enthusiastically wrapped her legs around his waist and bucked against him as for asking for more.

'Faster' 'Harder' 'More' filled her thoughts as the sound of smacking flesh filled the area. Yue never got enough of the pleasure the Ocean Spirit filled her with. His lips teasing her lips as he licked and nape at the flesh.  
After the end of their sessions Yue found herself exhausted yet energized. It was confusing to say the least, but the essence of the Ocean Spirit was what boosted her power. It allowed her to hang in the sky at night, boosting the power of the Water Bending and controlling the ties of the Earth. Every night he would feel her with pleasure and his energy. At certain junctures of the month he would fill her with more essence then the others.

The only time was the exception of the phase known as Full Moon.  
Despite this Yue sometimes felt never ending longing. In his eyes he sometimes looked past her. Sometime he would moan her name, 'Hinata' in the afterglow of them being together. Yue knew he missed his lover terribly. For now she was content with her duty. Maybe someday he could grow to love her and vice versa.

The bursts of the Ocean Spirit's fluid spilled inside of her. Once again her insides were coated in the sticky substance and once again once night fell she would take her place in the night sky. Until then the cycle would continue and began again.


End file.
